Ishiyama Hachiko
Hachiko Ishiyama is an original Character created by Everstray2007 aka Fujisaki-hachi and is the main character in the fanfiction, "Silver Legend Hachiko". Background Hachiko was born in the village hidden in the snow. When he was young, his parents got a divorce forcing him to be seperated from his younger sister, Ishiyama Kikomi. Hachiko lived with his father in the northern part of the village while his mother and sister lived in the south part of the village. During the seperation he is trained in martial arts by his father. He was put through harsh survival training by his father and his a skilled survivalist because of that. Throughout his childhood, Hachiko grows up with few friends because of his training with his father and tends to be short-tempered and start fights with fellow students. He gets in trouble constantly with his father because he sneaks out to see his sister on the other side of town. He maintains a close brother-sister relationship that continues throughout the story as he is seen playing and spending time with Kikomi. Hachiko was constantly made fun of at school because of his family's divorce, this caused him to lash out on people who speak poorly about his family and caused him to distant himself from others causing him to lack social skills in the future as well as cause him to loose interest in being part of a ninja team. He also teached Kikomi martial arts because of the teasing they both face as a result of the divorce. Hachiko is reunited with his sister after a terrorist attack kills their parents. As a result, him and his sister live in poverty before being taken in by Zabuza Momochi, who acts as a mentor to Hachiko since he and his sister do not attend a ninja acadamy because of their parents death. Hachiko becomes skilled in jitsu using an ice element and adopts some of Zabuza's jitsus such as water clone. To show his ninja status, he wears his father's headband since he did not recieve his own. Personality Hachiko is a strong big brother character towards Kikomi and Haku at the begining of the story. He also shows a large amout of respect for Zabuza. However, he also has a sarcastic sense of humor to the annoyance of his little sister and tends to make fun of Haku because of his feminine looks. Because of his training with Zabuza he can be merciless towards people he does not like and may resort to killing an opponent faster then a normal ninja. He is impulsive and tends to loose his temper if someone he loves is treatened. Because of his impulsive nature, he does not alwasys think before he acts, which gets him into trouble when facing a strong opponent. Dispite a lack of control over his impulsive nature, Hachiko can be warm-hearted and careing. He has a crush on Hinata throughout the story and tends to do many small things to try to get her attention such as remembering her birthday and helping her whenever she needs it. He tends to be competative for Hinata's attention and tends to take some of his fustration out on Naruto when he gets attention from Hinata. Hachiko is sometimes discribed as being a lady's man because of his kindness towards most of the female characters in the series. He states that he was taught to be polite by his father when he was alive. Hachiko has many rivials throughout the series. Most of whom have caused pain to someone he cared about. He showes a hate for Sasuke because of how Sasuke treats the rest of his team and sees Sasuke as a pain who causes nothing but harm to the people he is around. He also blames Sasuke for Haku's death seeing that it was Sasuke's assumed death that caused Naruto to gain the powers of the nine-tailed fox. He also teams up with Naruto in Shippuuden to take down Pein after her brutally attacks Hinata. Due to how he was brought up, Hachiko is devoted and loyal to anyone whom he befriends. He considers his team his family because of him lacking a family after his parents death. Appearance Hachiko is discribed as being 163 cm (5 foot 4 inch) in part I and 175 cm (5' 9") in part II. He had brown eyes and semi-tan skin. His hair is black at top and dark red towards the back. In Part I he has a scar over his left eye, an "X" Shaped scar on his right cheek, and a scar on the right side of his neck. He is wearing a black and red jacket in Part I that mimics his hairstyle with a dark gray shirt underneath and black pants. in Part II he is using Zabuza's swords and wears a similar outfit made up of a black sleeveless shirt and black baggy pants. He is said to have become a member of the ANBU serving the Village Hidden in the Snow. Abilities Hachiko is very skilled using Ice-element based Jitsu, however he is very weak against fire-style techniques. He is also able to use Zabuza's sword with great skill in shippuuden. He is also a survival expert making it easy for him to go days into a mission without feeling lost or weak in new terrain. His survival skills make him a powerful fighter and a great outdoorsmen. Kekkei Genkai Like Kikomi, Hachiko can use the skill Frost Bite, a technique known in their family to allow them to freeze anything for a period of time. Status Part I Hachiko's appearances before Shippuuden are told in flashbacks throughtout Silver Lengend Hachiko His appearances will be more detailed in the fanfiction written by velvateena. It is told that Hachiko was part of a team along with Kikomi, Haku, and Zabuza. He's debute is when he uses Water Clone technique to create a clone of Zabuza in order to stall while Kikomi warns Zabuza of Kakashi's arival. Hachiko also offically becomes a Chunin when attending the Chunin exams with Naruto and company as he returns his loyalties to his home village, the Village Hidden in the Snow. Hachiko and Kikomi go their seperate ways for the two years that Naruto is gone, in this time, Hachiko returns to his village to train and becomes a member of the Village Hidden in the Snow's ANBU. Part II Silver Legend Hachiko begins in Shippuuden after Kikomi's funeral and follows the events that occure after the funeral. Hachiko turned on Naruto by killing Sasuke, blaming him for his sister's pain because of him killing Itachi causes Kikomi to attack Hachiko. Afterward Naruto considers him an enemy until the two are forced to team up against Orochimaru and his army. Fanfiction is s''till in Progress.'' Quotes "Kikomi-chan, don't hate me" (Hachiko to himself during the fight between him and Kikomi "He diserves to die, he is nothing more then a useless emo kid who has nothing to live for." (Hachiko about Sasuke) "It's funny, when I'm with her, I don't feel the need to be sad anymore." (Hachiko to Sakura about Hinata) "It's like two and an half men" (Hachiko talking about his team to Kikomi) Trivia * Hachiko's name comes from the Statue of Hachiko, a tribute to a dog who is known for his loyalty, in the story Hachiko is described as being very loyal. * Hachiko's Birthday is Feb. 17 * His Favorite food is soba noodles * His hairstyle was loosely based off of Ruby's from Pokemon Adventures Manga * Enjoys Martial Arts and Swordmanship although he only uses a sword in Shippuuden * Dislikes cats * His sword in Shippuuden belonged to Zabuza Momochi Reference EverStray2007 @ Youtube http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wikia/Kikomi_Ishiyama Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Shimogakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL